Question de culot
by Kin Yu
Summary: Défi de Dragonna. Edward a un plan. Marchera-t-il comme il l'espère ? -Une suite en second chapitre !
1. Question de Culot

Titre: Question de Culot

Genre: OS, Romance, humour

Paring: Roy&Ed

Rating: K+

Disclamer : Défi n°26 de Dragonna ; tous les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa

Note : Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard que je prends sur "Ombre et Lumière". Je pense que tout le monde comprendra si je dis que je suis débordée de travail... Néanmoins, sachez que la suite viendra, malgré le temps que cela prendra.

* * *

Il avait longuement réfléchi. Il avait analysé tout cela en détails, pesé le pour et le contre, pensé aux conséquences et aux multiples solutions qui s'offraient à lui. Il avait mis au point diverses stratégies, toutes susceptibles de fonctionner à la perfection... ou d'échouer lamentablement. Son honneur et son ego en auraient pour leur compte, mais on n'avançait pas si l'on ne prenait jamais de risques, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait donc longuement réfléchi à la meilleure façon d'agir, et avait fait le choix qui l'avait conduit à la situation présente.

"Colonel, vous pouvez m'apprendre à embrasser ?"

La question était toute innocente, posée sur ton de conversation, sans arrière pensée aucune (la question, pas forcément son propriétaire). Seulement voilà, le Colonel, lui, ne s'y attendait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Ce qui expliquait notamment le café répandu sur les documents devant lui, qu'il avait recraché sous le choc de la surprise.

Edward se tenait droit devant son bureau, les mains croisées derrière le dos, un petit air de rien au visage et un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Le Colonel le regardait avec des yeux ronds, gros comme des soucoupes, se demandant visiblement ce qu'on avait fait du Fullmetal.

"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à la crevette ?"

"QUI VOUS DÎTES QU'IL EST SI PETIT QUE MÊME LE PLANCTON DOIT PRENDRE UN MICROSCOPE POUR LE VOIR ??!!!"

"Ah si, c'est bien toi..."

Inspirant profondément pour retrouver son calme, Ed reprit : "Je vous ai posé une question."

"Pourquoi à moi ?"

"Parce que à vous." Avant que le Colonel ne s'interroge davantage, il poursuivit : "Parce que vous êtes le mieux placé pour ça, avec votre réputation de tombeur... !"

"Mais... je ne suis pas vraiment... Enfin, pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Fuery, hein ?"

"Vous plaisantez ?" grimaça le blond. "Timide comme il est, je suis sûr qu'il a même jamais embrassé de filles."

"… Et, euh… alors pourquoi pas Breda ?"

"Vous m'avez bien regardé ?"

"Havoc ?"

"C'est un fumeur, l'odeur me donne envie de vomir..."

"Falman ?"

"Vous voulez rire ? J'ai pas besoin d'un discours théorique, voire philosophique sur la question !"

"Et... il y a... Et Riza ?"

"… Je tiens à la vie... !"

"Mais... je..."

"Bon, c'est pas compliqué, c'est soit oui, soit non... !"

Le Colonel était dans l'impasse. Il était obligé de répondre. Vous êtes coincé.

"Et bien... dans ce cas... je suppose que... c'est d'accord."

Edward jubilait intérieurement, et dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser un grand sourire triomphant lui barrer le visage. Il approcha du fauteuil du Colonel, d'un pas lent et mesuré, puis posa les mains sur les accoudoirs pour le tourner vers lui.

"Alors... vous me montrez ?"

S'il ne savait pas pertinemment qu'il se trouvait devant Roy Mustang, il aurait juré l'avoir vu rougir. Le retour des yeux en soucoupes.

"Ah... euh... carrément... ?"

"Vous comptiez me faire un discours ?"

"Euh... non..."

"Alors... vous me montrez ?" répéta Edward en se penchant un peu en avant.

"OK..."

Le Colonel s'était repris, et posa une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent.

Quand Roy rouvrit les yeux, il fut incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé pendant ce baiser.

_Et il veut que je lui apprenne ??!_ fut sa première réaction, car le blond était diaboliquement doué.

… _Espèce de démon à tête d'ange, va !_ vint ensuite quand il comprit que ce même blond l'avait tout bonnement manipulé. Enfin il réalisa, stupéfait :

… _je me suis fait avoir …_

Un temps.

Quitte à perdre de cette façon, il était prêt à rejouer tous les jours !

Edward le fixait, le regard brûlant ; Roy sourit de son petit air arrogant :

"Pas mal, pour un débutant... !"

Étrangement, s'il l'avait vexé, la réaction fut tout-à-fait inhabituelle : Edward sourit à son tour, d'un sourire indigne de son visage d'ange, mais parfait pour la crevette démoniaque (et perverse ?) qu'il était.

"Dans ce cas, j'espère bien que vous allez approfondir la leçon... !"

Les yeux du Colonel s'agrandirent de surprise, mais il semblait en même temps très satisfait. Heureux ? Ed s'arrangerait pour que ce soit le cas, c'était certain ! En guise de réponse, Roy l'attira à nouveau contre lui, et le blond s'assit sur ses jambes pour l'enlacer, passant ses bras autour du cou de son tout nouveau petit ami.

Edward était considéré comme un génie. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était l'adversaire préféré de Breda aux échecs.

Son plan avait marché !

Comme quoi, tout n'était qu'une question de culot...


	2. Question de culot : SUITE

**Question de Culot 2**

_Deux mois plus tard_

* * *

Ed en avait assez. Marre de chez marre. Cela faisait deux mois que le Colonel et lui étaient ensemble. Deux mois qu'il avait délaissé l'hôtel pour la chambre de son petit ami. Deux mois qu'il désespérait d'y voir un peu plus d'action, dans cette chambre. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayer. Entre les sous-entendus et les gestes aguicheurs, les messages qu'il lui envoyait de plus en plus souvent, il était impossible que le Colonel n'ait pas compris. Et pourtant... rien. Chaque soir, il se contentait de baisers et quelques caresses, et n'allait jamais plus loin. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'il comprenne. Qu'il passe à l'acte, enfin. Il n'attendait pourtant que ça, et il était certain que Roy en était parfaitement conscient. Mais non. Toujours rien. Et cela énervait Ed au plus haut point.

Il avait tout tenté pour lui faire réaliser. Il était impossible que ses sous-entendus n'aient pas été compris. Roy était ce genre de personne qui comprenait parfaitement ce type de messages cachés ; il était un dragueur professionnel ; il avait forcément remarqué son manège depuis le début. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui manquait ! Ed le savait bien, rien qu'à ses regards en biais au travail, ses yeux qui le désiraient si ardemment. Mais non. Il ne faisait jamais rien, et cela laissait Ed totalement perplexe.

Apparemment, il lui faudrait être plus explicite s'il voulait enfin passer une nuit intéressante avec son petit ami (qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir dire "amant" ! (il était sûr que la chambre même devait être désespérée que les nuits soient si calmes... !)).

Alors il avait réfléchi. Plongé sur le plateau d'échec, déplaçant ses pions avec soin, il n'écoutait qu'à peine Breda vanter leur jeu aux autres tant il était concentré. Son plan s'échafaudait lentement, explorant les diverses possibilités, les différents moyens d'action, les issues de chaque alternative. Au bout de longues heures de tergiversations, il avait finit par aboutir à une conclusion.

Une conclusion qui l'avait conduit à se trouver là, assis sur leur lit, dans leur chambre, revêtu d'un simple peignoir. Il avait pris un bain parfumé en début de soirée, sachant que le Colonel rentrait tard aujourd'hui. Il savait que Roy aimait cette odeur... Il espérait que cela suffirait à le détendre... Peut-être même l'exciter un peu...

Poussant un gros soupir, Ed rajusta son peignoir et jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil sur la table de nuit.

Il en avait envie, certes. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir quand même un peu peur. Ce serait sa première fois, après tout... Il n'avait pas intérêt à flancher. Si Roy le voyait stresser, il n'irait pas plus loin que les autres nuits. Et ce serait particulièrement humiliant pour lui... À force de s'imaginer la scène, d'en rêver même, il avait fini par se dire que ça ne pouvait pas être si douloureux qu'on se plaisait à le dire... Il est vrai que deux hommes ensemble n'était pas vraiment courant, et il y avait peu de personne auprès de qui prendre conseils... Mais Ed avait décidé que c'était la même chose pour une femme, et que si c'était si désagréable que ça, ils ne seraient pas si nombreux sur terre... !

Il attendait donc, malgré son doute grandissant (et l'angoisse qui l'accompagnait), que Roy daigne rentrer à la maison...

Quand il entendit la porte claquer au rez-de-chaussée, il se redressa brusquement. Réalisant avec horreur qu'il s'était assoupi, il se releva vivement, passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre et rajustant son peignoir rapidement. Il entendit Roy monter les escaliers et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Au son de la douche, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et se réinstalla sur le lit, fixant la porte et écoutant attentivement le moindre bruit.

L'eau coupa, et les pas de Roy se rapprochèrent de la chambre ; Ed se composa une mine à la fois attendrissante et aguicheuse. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, envahissant la pièce de la lumière du couloir, il leva un regard brûlant vers l'homme de sa vie qui stoppa à cette vue. Il le vit hésiter, mais Roy se reprit, comme toujours, et fit d'un ton enjoué :

"Ed... Tu ne dors pas ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'attendre..."

"Mais je t'ai attendu."

La voix basse et suave du jeune homme laissa Roy interloqué, bien qu'il se doute un peu de ce qui se tramait dans la tête du blond.

"Et bien... me voilà... allons nous coucher, alors."

Il avança fermement vers le lit, voulant le contourner pour rejoindre sa place, mais Ed lui bloqua le passage. Levant la tête, il attira l'homme vers lui pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres ; Roy répondit tendrement, mais ne tenta rien d'autre. Ressentant comme d'habitude ce sentiment de perplexité monter en lui, Ed attrapa les mains du Colonel pour les poser sur ses hanches avec fermeté, avant d'enrouler sa nuque pour un autre baiser ; Roy y répondit avec un peu plus d'attention, mais il fut frustré de ne sentir aucun mouvement de ses mains. À croire qu'il ne lui faisait vraiment aucun effet... ! Ed inspira profondément pour éviter de s'énerver, puis commença à le pousser doucement vers le lit, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Quand Roy atterrit sur le lit, il lâcha le blond :

"Ed, ne..."

Il ne finit pas, car Ed venait à nouveau de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, passionné. Quand il se redressa, Roy ne put que constater que le jeune homme s'était assis à califourchon au-dessus de ses jambes ; les pans presque écartés du peignoir lui firent écarquiller les yeux de stupeur, avant de les détourner vivement, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Voyant cela, Ed eut un sourire victorieux, et s'installa un peu mieux, langoureusement, rattrapant les mains du Colonel pour les placer soigneusement sur ses cuisses nues. Il le vit prendre une inspiration gênée :

"… Ed ! Il vaudrait vraiment mieux qu'on se couche, maintenant..."

"Mais c'est ce qu'on est en train de faire..." susurra le blond d'une voix sensuelle et enjôleuse, le faisant basculer en arrière. Roy ferma les yeux, semblant agacé, ce que Ed eut du mal à interpréter. Il se redressa un peu pour le fixer, et fit :

"La leçon est finie, c'est ça ?"

L'homme rouvrit rapidement les yeux et le regarda, intrigué. Ed se releva complètement et cracha :

"Je ne te plais pas ?"

Ses traits déformés par la fureur rendirent le Colonel muet de surprise. Ed s'en voulut ne pas avoir pu se contrôler... Tout son plan venait de tomber à l'eau... Mais cette moue agacée, sur le visage de son amoureux... Amoureux ? Était-ce vraiment le cas ? Ou bien n'avait-ce été qu'un jeu pour le plus charismatique des dragueurs de Central ? Il sentit les larmes perler à ses yeux. Allons bon. Il ne manquait plus que ça... Il frotta rageusement ses yeux d'une manche, avant de se pencher sur Roy pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il se colla un peu plus à l'homme pour chuchoter d'une voix tremblante :

"Touche-moi..."

Roy ne bougea pas.

"… Est-ce que je te dégoûte tant que ça ?"

D'un sursaut, il vit l'homme l'empoigner par les épaules pour le regarder en face.

"Bien sûr que non !"

"… Alors, pourquoi tu ne me touches pas... ?"

Le ton suppliant du blond mit Roy très mal à l'aise ; il détourna les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre. D'un autre côté, il sentait son corps réagir favorablement à cette demande, pas si surprenante que ça, du jeune homme. Mais il ne voulait pas...

"Je ne suis pas sûr... on a le temps..."

"Mais j'ai pas envie d'attendre, moi... !" Ed approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'homme, chuchotant. "Je veux le faire maintenant... s'il-te-plaît..."

**_[passage MA censuré, lisez le chapitre en entier sur mon forum]_**

Lorsqu'il retomba, épuisé, dans les draps, il accueillit Roy à bras ouverts pour l'allonger près de lui. Après un moment à reprendre leur souffle, le brun demanda :

"Alors... ?"

"Pas mal..." fit Ed d'un coup d'œil goguenard. Roy gronda, vexé. "Mais tu auras l'occasion de t'améliorer, pas vrai ?" ajouta-t-il, ne résistant pas à l'envie de le taquiner. Malgré son regard noir, Roy sourit, et l'observa se lever délicatement.

"Ça va ?" s'inquiéta-t-il, renonçant à sortir une blague douteuse.

"Je vais prendre une douche." annonça le blond. Puis : "Tu devrais, toi aussi... !"

Il regarda le Colonel se redresser rapidement avec un sourire carnassier, et fila en riant jusqu'à la salle de bain. De toute façon, il le rattraperait bien assez tôt...

* * *

Après avoir subi le chantage d'un certain Hamster diabolique, voici une petite suite à l'OS. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, merci de laisser des reviews !


End file.
